dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashel Sabian Formanta (New Earth)
Ash learned that the monsters in his sector were disciples of cosmic vampire Starbreaker, who he has dedicated himself to destroying. Green Lantern Corps When the Green Lantern Corps was destroyed by the rogue Hal Jordan during Emerald Twilight, -50 Ash survived the attacks. After Jordan sacrificed himself to save Earth from the Sun-Eater in The Final Night, Ash was one of the few former Lanterns who attended Jordan's funeral, along with Brik, Salakk and Torquemada. He rejoined the Corps when it was reestablished during Green Lantern Corps: Recharge. Ash was one of the many Green Lanterns who rallied together to stop Superboy-Prime at the end of Infinite Crisis. , see excerpt War of Light Later, during the War of Light, because he did not fear the things that lurked in the dark, the Scarred Guardian assigned him the task of locating the corpse of the Anti-Monitor. , see excerpt After some time searching, Ash located the Anti-Monitor's helmet, the angle of which indicated that the body was located somewhere in Sector 666... base of the Black Lantern Corps. , see excerpt He goes for weeks without seeing any light beyond that of his own ring. , see excerpt On his search, Ash meets fellow Lantern Saarek who claims to have the ability to talk to the dead. Saarek tells him that his wife abhors his killing in her name, and wishes he could cleanse his soul of the darkness of revenge to life a life of light instead. Outraged, Ash doesn't want to hear it. The two discover that they were both given the same mission, and decide to team up. , see excerpt Despite his wife's wishes, Ash insists that tracking down the beings responsible for his death is his reason for living, and he can't abandon it. On Ryut, the two find the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, and Saarek announces that their presence has awoken a great force, Nekron. Two giant hands rise out of the ground to attack them. , see excerpt Black Lantern Corps This signals the beginning of the Blackest Night. The two Lanterns are apparently killed, and become resurrected as members of the Black Lantern Corps. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Black Lantern Ring * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = * Ash makes a non-canon appearance in Green Lantern vs. Aliens, an intercompany crossover with Dark Horse Comics. He teams up with Kyle Rayner, Brik, M'hdahna and a Xudarian named Tomar-Dar against the titular Aliens. * In his first appearance, Ash had three fingers cut off from his right hand with a blade. In later appearances, he appears to have had them reattached. | Trivia = * The back of Ash's uniform bears a . Although Ash's religion has never been discussed, this symbol is frequently believed to help ward off vampires. * Ash's full name was revealed to be "Ashel Sabian Formanta" in . | DC = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Ash at the DCU Guide *Ash at Wikipedia.org }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Aliens Category:Empowered by Equipment